degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassi Forever/Destroying Juliet, Chapter Twelve
THIS IS NOT A FAN-FICTION. THIS IS A STORY I WROTE DURING MY SUMMER HOLIDAYS. A Confrontation: "I'm thinking of dropping off the team," I told Marshall as we walked towards the canteen. We would go off together, where the others wouldn't venture away from the netball courts. It was like we were trying to prove something. "Why?" he said, jingling coins in his pocket. "I thought you liked the practice." "Not really." I saw three of Shae's friends sitting on a bench in the undercover area, scabbing money from people as they walked by. "Is it the Bitches?" he said, seeing them too. "Yeah," I knew better than to pretend with Marshall, he always saw through the crap. "They turn up every time to cheer for Shae and when Fisher's not around they shout stuff and boo me. It's enough with all the messages, let alone real time contact." "Don't quit," he said as we passed another group of Year Tens. "Burns against the walls," Todd shouted loudly, "fag in the area." I looked at him in disgust. "Hey, watch out, slut in the area." Hollie got up from the bench and moved closer to us. "Get your hand outta your pocket gay boy," Lisa called. "Oh disgusting, he's playing with himself," squealed Courtney. "No, I think the slut's got her hand in his pocket." That was Hollie. "He's got a stiffy, he's got a stiffy," another girl screamed. I looked around in horror. It was like the dreams you have when you're naked and everyone is pointing and laughing at you. I was completely out of it. It was so unreal. They had moved in on us. Marshall and I were frozen, in shock, watching their mouths spit poisonous darts at us. Todd was standing in front of me, blocking me so I couldn't walk on. He had an ice-block on his mouth and was sucking it loudly, shoving it in and out of his mouth. Red liquid was splattering his face and his white shirt. I watched it go in and out, in and out. He was laughing and moaning, "Oh baby, yeah, yeah." Then Jacob arrived. He said "Piss off," to Todd and shoved him backwards and out of my face. The icy pole fell on the floor and shattered pieces of red ice formed tiny puddles on the concrete. Todd fell backwards awkwardly, but regaining his footing before he hit the floor. "Get out of their way you little dickhead," Jacob ordered. Todd stepped forward again, but the leer had vanished from his face. He looked frightened. "Mind your own fucking business," he snarled at Jacob, though there was something unconvincing about his voice. The others had moved back, swallowing their taunts. Jacob looked at Hollie and Lisa. These two were always after the surfie boys. "You're a pair of bitches," he said, shaking his hair. They looked embarassed. Marshall and I were still frozen motionless. I wanted to thank Jacob but I didn't want to look any more pathetic than I already did. "Okay?" said Jacob as we left the canteen area. Marshall and I had automatically moved off with him. I nodded my head and opened my mouth to speak but he had already waved and gone off to catch up with his mates outside the gym. "That was lucky," Marshall said. "What would have happened?" I was trembling. "It usually ends in tears," Marshall said flatly. When I got home that day I sat in front of my computer and typed in the address of a message board someone had anonymously texted me. I knew it was going to be more ugly rumours and comments about me so I prepared myself for the worse. It wasn't original - more of the same stuff, but was ingenious about this site was that someone was impersonating me. Who hates Juliet Maloney? don't you think Juliet is a slut Dragon girl 02/16 she's not 2 bad JM 02/16 nah she's a skank Hf&c 02/16 Removed following two user complaints Dragon girl 02/16 wots she tried wif them Dragon girl 02/16 wow whoever wrote that message JM 02/16 u'r a slut 2 Dragon girl 02/16 i like Juliet JM 02/16 Removed two following user complaints Dragon girl 02/17 They keep removing my posts Dragon girl 02/20 dragon girl is rite Good girl 02/20 don't you think Juliet is a slut Shez flirting wif all the guys like shez hot shit. She talks like she knows everything. Wots an allegory u smart ass, bitch? I seen her smiling at the hot guys like shez good enuff 4 them. She thinks shez so much better than us. I hate her. Shez a slut. 'Feb 04 ' 5:17pm By: Dragon girl she's not 2 bad I think she's pretty and smart 'Feb 05 ' 4:43pm By: JM nah she's a skank I've seen her, open her buttons so guys can see her tits. She just wants to grab every guys attention. She's tried it with Jacob and the surf dudes. And tried it again today with Mitch and Jeremy, she acts so innocent but she's a devious slut. 'Feb 06 ' 8:52am By: Hf&c Removed following two user complaints 'Feb 16 ' 7:44pm By: Dragon girl wot's she tried wif them Slut. Slut. Slut. If she goes near those guys, I'll kill that bitch. 'Feb 16 ' 7:48pm By: Dragon girl wow whoever wrote that message is so retarded Why don't u get a life and stop slagging Juliet. She's fone nuthin wrong. She's real nice and pretty. I like her. 'Feb 16 ' 8:01pm By: JM u'r a slut 2 in fact I no who u r. u'r Juliet pretending to be other ppl. How pathetic r u? u'r such a dumb loser. No 1 likes u dumb ass. Get it. We know who u r. we know it's u Juliet. Wot's JM mean - Juliet Maloney?? 'Feb 16 ' 8:05pm By: Dragon girl I like Juliet And no I'm not me 'Feb 16 ' 8:52pm By: JM Removed following two user complaints 'Feb 17 ' 9:07pm By: Dragon girl They keep removing my posts Well I can tell u all this. Juliet is a dirty slut. If u like a guy or hav a bf, watch out. She'll do anything to get her filthy hands on him. 'Feb 20 ' 9:09pm By: Dragon girl dragon girl is right about Juliet. Any 1 who say she's nice is just pretending to be other ppl. It's a shame they keep removing dragon girl's messages just coz she says the truth about that skanky whore. 'Feb 20, 2011 ' 9:33pm By: Good girl I didn't know what to do. I wiped my hands over my exhausted eyes. Part of me wanted to respond, go online and tell Dragon Girl exactly what I thought about her and her mates. But I knew it was useless. That's exactly what she wanted me to do; that was why she was making up threads from me. It was so pathetic; if I didn't respond, they'd do it for me, to make me look like some sad retard. Everything Dragon Girl wrote was so vicious. Shae must hate me so much; it wasn't enough that all her friends were joining in, she had to make the gossip dirtier and nastier. I turned my computer off. I couldn't read any more. I didn't want to see what would go on there as a result of Todd's attack in the canteen area today. My skin prickled in fear. Once Hollie and Lisa told Shae about it, she would turn it into a huge slagging match about me. I didn't get any of it. Why would Todd do that? ''Apart from Shae and the Bitches, no-one really confronted me face to face like that. The people who made comments to me weren't even in my year, but Todd was in my classes. He really freaked me out. He was considered pretty smart by all accounts, yet he was so openly vile. He'd really shaken my confidence, or what little I had left. No matter how much I thought I gave it, I couldn't work it out. ''What was wrong with him? Marshall had made it a habit to ring me every night just before right. When the phone rang I knew it was him. His phone calls usually managed to settle my anxiety. He encouraged me to talk about what I'd encountered that day and how I felt about it. He was the reason I was able to keep up my facade. One night, when I was so upset I couldn't speak, I just cried. He suggested I talk to Mum and Dad. His comment was so unexpected it was like a slap in the face. "Do you know what they'll do?" I said to him, terrified. "Yeah, but if you can't cope with it maybe you need them to do that," he offered gently. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." He didn't sound convincing. "No way," I said firmly. "I can handle it. Anyway why would I tell them when I've got you?" He never suggested it again. This night, in response to my question about Todd, he said, "He's juvenile. He's the type of guy that can't get a laugh unless it's at someone else's expense." "But he was such a wanker," I said, picturing that icy pole going in and out. "You can't let it bother you Jules," Marshall said quietly, "otherwise it'll send you crazy." "But it must bother you," I said, without really thinking, "the way they make fun of you being gay." He didn't answer for a while and I realised what I'd said. I hoped I hadn't upset him. His gayness was something no-one in our group ever mentioned. "You get used to it," he finally mentioned. "People will say what they like. It's up to you how you deal with it." He sounded so together. He didn't care what other people thought about him. As I hung up the phone, I realised how much I depended on his advice. Stuff the lot of them. ''Dad came in quietly and picked the phone up off my bed. "I was looking for that," he said. I knew he was lying, but I plated along. That's what you do in this house. Join in and play the game. "So was it Marshall?" Dad asked. I nodded. I knew Dad really liked him. He thought he was a ''nice boy ''- I'd heard him saying that to Mum. And given my history of always having a male best friend it didn't seem odd that I'd found a new one. When I thought about it, he ''was my new best friend, exactly like Jake had been. I was so comfortable with Marshall, probably because I could tell him anything - and there was none of that sexual attraction getting in the way. "He's nice," Dad said. It was weird, but our conversations didn't seem natural any more. Back home I could always count on Dad when I needed someone to talk to. But things had changed so much. And I knew Dad felt it too. "Do you miss Jake?" he said. I nodded. "Of course I do." I missed Jake, my old school, Grace Point, our old house and the uncomplicated life we used to lead. I missed the old me. Dad shook his head. "I miss home as well." I looked at him, surprised. In those times when I'd made an effort to interact with the family, everyone seemed to love the change. And so they should. It was their big idea. "I thought you wanted this," I said, shocked to hear the venom in my tone. Dad looked surprised too. "I did. We both did. Your mother and I. Bur you know I was always happy in Grace Point. It was my perfect place. The country, the beach, simplicity and nature." He shrugged and looked at me. "You know your old Dad, a simple man." "You're anything but that," I said. What was all of this about?"It takes a while though," Dad went on. And then I realised. This wasn't about him, it was about me again. "To adjust. It can be a big shift. Leaving behind everything and everyone you know." I patted his hand. "You just need time," I said sardonically. He looked a bit hurt, "So what's up with Marshall?" "What?" I exclaimed rather loudly. "He fancies you," Dad said. And I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. "Oh God, Dad," I said, "for an observant bloke, you're pretty blind. Marshall's gay." Dad looked at me quizzically. "You know - gay, a poofter, homosexual." Dad shook his head. "I'm really surprised at you, Juliet. I never thought you'd judge a book by its cover." I watched him in disbelief as he walked out of my room. For someone who thought he was so hip, Dad was way out of touch. Go To Chapter Thirteen Category:Blog posts